<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Take It From The Top by legendtripper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25097839">Take It From The Top</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendtripper/pseuds/legendtripper'>legendtripper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Real Domestic Hours [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit Evolution (2020), Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amnesia, And He's Funny, And Very Flirtatious, DE ArtFest, DEArtfest, Detroit Evolution Artfest, Fluff, Gavin Is High On Pain Meds and Nines is Enjoying It, Gavin Reed Not Being an Asshole, Gavin is on Pain Meds, I'll Deep Dive Into That Later, Inspired by Octopunk Media's Detroit: Evolution Fan Film, M/M, Nines Being Lowkey Into It, Octopunk Media's Detroit: Evolution Fan Film, Pre-Octopunk Media's Detroit: Evolution Fan Film, Pre-Relationship, Somehow I Made the Amnesia Prompt Fluffy, Temporary Amnesia, Zen Gavin Origins Possibly, but in the mean time, not sure how</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:01:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25097839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendtripper/pseuds/legendtripper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin Reed gets into a scuffle and complications emerge, resulting in impromptu dental surgery and a very flustered Nines.</p><p>OR: Gavin gets his wisdom teeth removed and consequently loses all grasp on reality.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Real Domestic Hours [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>236</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Take It From The Top</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Woo! Day Six of the DEArtfest! I hope to ease the pain of all the angst with this fluffy amnesia fic.</p><p>Thanks to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrepSchoolAda">PrepSchoolAda</a> for suggesting a <em>very</em> funny line addition and to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/DomLerrys/pseuds/DomLerrys">DomLerrys</a> for being my beloved beta reader!</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nines hates waiting rooms.</p><p>Everything about them puts him on edge. Their stark colors and hard lines, contrasted with the sheer amount of data input fed into his processors—address, medical records of those with him, the scent of cleaning chemicals he can’t really <em>smell</em>, only break down into a long list of individual compounds, flickering, everpresent, in his HUD—make his head spin. It’s possible most of his discomfort stems from a convincing placebo, as most times he’s only here if someone else’s life is at risk, but no matter the reason, hospitals make him restless.</p><p>Waiting rooms mean inaction, and Nines can't stay still.</p><p>"RK900?" A woman with a shock of blue hair raps on the doorframe.</p><p>Nines's head snaps up. "Yes?"</p><p>"Mr. Reed is out of surgery. You can see him now, if you wish."</p><p>"I would like that, yes.” Nines stands, pulling himself out of the hard chair he's been sitting in for the past hour.</p><p>The woman, whose name tag reads Melissa, nods, guiding Nines further into the depths of the hospital.</p><p>"How bad was it?" he asks, not sure if he wants to know the answer.</p><p>Melissa sighs, consulting her tablet. "It's definitely not the worst we've seen, but your friend was in a pretty bad way." She taps on the screen, examining some x-rays. "His jaw was fine. Bruised, maybe, but whoever punched him wasn't strong enough to break it. His teeth, on the other hand, were pretty badly impacted. We made the executive decision to pull his wisdom teeth." Nines must seem apprehensive, because she tacks on, "Oh, don't worry, the rest of his teeth are basically okay. We've put in a crown on one of the rear molars, but other than that, the complete set is still intact."</p><p>Nines hums thoughtfully. "Good."</p><p>They round the corner into a quieter hallway. Melissa stops them in front of a door near the end.</p><p>"Now, just to warn you, Mr. Reed may be a bit loopy from the anesthesia."</p><p>"I'm well aware of the side effects," Nines says, rolling his eyes. Gavin's already unpredictable when fully conscious, Nines can't even begin to imagine what he's like high on painkillers.</p><p>"If you're certain." Melissa gently turns the handle, letting Nines into a small room with a dental chair in the center and a few smaller chairs lined up on the wall. Gavin sits with his head in his hands on the edge of the dental chair, groaning softly.</p><p>"Mr. Reed," Melissa calls out. Gavin doesn't respond. "Mr. Reed, your ride is here."</p><p>When he remains quiet once more, Melissa chuckles, offering the tablet to Nines.</p><p>"Instructions for how to take care of him are on here. Just head out when he’s ready."</p><p>Retracting his synthskin, Nines briefly processes the information. Nothing too complicated, just to avoid solid foods and how to care for the surgery site, though he does note that the recovery process prohibits smoking. Gavin won't be happy about that.</p><p>Nines gives her a quick “Thank you,” and Melissa smiles, pulling the door shut behind her.</p><p>Turning back to Gavin, Nines frowns. The entire time he’s been there, Gavin hasn’t moved, other than to rock himself back and forth slightly. Nines places a gentle hand on his shoulder.</p><p>“Gavin,” Nines says softly, “how do you feel?”</p><p>Finally, Gavin sits upright, squinting his eyes to shield them from the fluorescent lights.</p><p>“Who… who’re you?”</p><p>Nines raises an eyebrow. He knew Gavin would be out of it, but total amnesia is a whole new level. The gauze in the back of his mouth lends a decidedly muffled quality to his speech.</p><p>“I’m here to take you home.”</p><p>Raising an eyebrow, Gavin looks Nines up and down appreciatively, seemingly trying to whistle through the fabric.</p><p>“Ooh, baby,” he mumbles. “Can I get your number?"</p><p>Nines chokes on nothing.</p><p>“You have it saved in your phone, Gavin.”</p><p>“I <em>do</em>?” Gavin’s eyes narrow. “Who are you.”</p><p>“I’m your partner,” he explains, “and we need to get you back home to rest.”</p><p>Gavin’s jaw drops and he looks up at Nines in awe. This scrutiny makes him decidedly uncomfortable.</p><p>“<em>Whoa</em>,” Gavin breathes, not bothering to elaborate. Nines clears his throat; it’s a completely unnecessary gesture, but maybe Gavin will get the hint.</p><p>He doesn’t.</p><p>“How do you feel, Gavin?”</p><p>Nothing.</p><p>Nines frowns. “Is everything alright?”</p><p>“You…” Gavin says, clearly struggling to find the right words. He grabs Nines’s hands. “You’re so <em>pretty</em>.”</p><p>If Nines could breathe, he’s sure he would have stopped right then.</p><p>“Excuse me?” he forces out.</p><p>Gavin grabs his hands, yanking Nines down to his eye level. “Your <em>eyes</em>. They’re so <em>blue</em>.” He reaches out as if to prod at them and that’s when Nines decides enough is enough.</p><p>“Okay, I think it’s time to take you home,” Nines says, guiding Gavin’s hands back down to his sides. “You don’t know what you’re saying.”</p><p>Gavin stamps his foot like a petulant child. “That’s a rude thing to say to your boyfriend.”</p><p>“<em>What?</em>” Nines’s eyebrows shoot up. “What gave you that idea?”</p><p>“You said we were partners,” Gavin says. “Was that a lie?” His face twists in horror. “<em>You wouldn’t lie to me, </em>right?”</p><p>“No, Gavin, that’s not—” Nines protests, but Gavin’s expression of betrayal stops him in his tracks. “Fine. Yes. We’re partners.”</p><p>Gavin whoops, jumping out of his seat, before stumbling into the counter.</p><p>“Woozy,” he mumbles through the cotton. Nines holds out his arms to stabilize him, but Gavin clearly misinterprets the gesture, because he half-throws himself, half-collapses in Nines’s arms, nuzzling his face into Nines’s shoulder.</p><p>“Mmh, smell nice,” he says sleepily. “Like it.”</p><p>In that moment, Nines feels a rare flash of appreciation for CyberLife. Thank whatever powers that be that he can’t blush.</p><p>“Come on.” He hefts Gavin in his grip, pulling his arm over his shoulder. “Let’s get you out of here.”</p><p>Gavin grins, lopsided and bleary. “Okay, Terminator.”</p><p>The familiar nickname stops Nines in his tracks. “What did you call me?”</p><p>“...I called you somethin’?”</p><p>Nines rolls his eyes affectionately. “You’re impossible.”</p><p>“Thank you!” Gavin draws out the "you" for far longer than necessary, sing-song and cheerful. He almost sounds drunk.</p><p>Surprisingly, Nines is able to escort him to the car without much incident, other than one too many flirtatious finger guns directed his way. Many of the other patients and visitors congratulate them on their relationship. After the first six corrections, Nines just lets them think it.</p><p>He almost doesn’t mind.</p><p>Nines delicately arranges Gavin in the passenger seat of his car, but as he turns to go, Gavin cups the sides of his face, staring at him, unblinking. Nines is rooted to the spot.</p><p>“I think…” Gavin says, “that awake me... is lucky to have you.”</p><p>After a moment, Nines murmurs, “I think so too.”</p><p>The whole way home, Gavin scream-sings MARINA completely off-pitch, and it’s honestly not that different than most of their carpools, but this time, Nines finds he watches Gavin a little closer, when he can.</p><p>He doesn’t remember any of it, stumbling into work the following week as sullen as ever.</p><p>“What’re you lookin’ at?” he snaps when he catches Nines watching him at his desk.</p><p>Nines just smiles.</p><p>Somewhere deep in the recesses of his processors, a newer, softer Gavin begins to take shape.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks so much for reading! I hope you liked my take on the amnesia prompt that somehow doesn't revolve around heart-wrenching angst.</p><p>Follow me on <a href="https://legendtripper.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a> (@legendtripper) or <a href="https://twitter.com/legendtripperb">Twitter</a> (@legendtripperb)!</p><p>Leave a comment if you're feeling generous! I bake them into my signature lavender shortbread for extra zest.</p><p>Be sure to check out Octopunk Media's <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=apUn-YMMdZ8">Detroit: Evolution</a> on YouTube, as well as its lovely director (Michelle Iannantuono) and cast (Maximilian Koger, Chris Trindade, Jillian Geurts, Carla Kim, JJ Goller, and Michael Smallwood) wherever they can be found!</p><p>And here is your not-so-friendly reminder that this is a work of fiction and to kindly refrain from shipping Maximilian and Chris. I have a very angry rooster and I'll put him in your house.</p><p>As Michelle would say, "Stay great, hydrate, and have a happy timezone!"</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>